


Fix Me

by UsagiKobo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captian Cold/The Flash, M/M, Original Character(s), coldflash - Freeform, 冷閃 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiKobo/pseuds/UsagiKobo
Summary: 「But I don't want to be fixed, Barry」「乖, 你現在充滿困擾不安, 讓我們先調整你的指令, 看看能不能幫你釐清想法」巴里輕聲安慰道。他帶著萊尼來到實驗室, 指示他躺下, 接著將線路連結到萊尼腦部, 讓萊尼進入休眠狀態方便尋找指令。





	Fix Me

**Author's Note:**

> 老早以前寫的冷閃小說, 因為講到AI, 想說我應該多讀點SF小說再來寫比較有說服力, 於是就買了艾西莫夫的『I, Robot』, 然後就沒有然後了(汗)...總有一天我會補完它的 ! 大家相信我 !

巴里不懂為什麼自己會這麼熱衷於製作一個A. I. 。

或許是為了贖罪, 為了那些因他而死的人; 或許是為了還給麗莎一個哥哥, 又或者是還給米克一個好搭檔。

在投入這麼多時間精力之後, 動機本身變得模糊, 目的本身似乎就是動機。

他很清楚就算萊尼有著斯納特的DNA做成的生化皮膚跟五官, 甚至有著他從Oculus抓來的殘破不全的斯納特的記憶, 也只是昭示著它不是斯納特本人。

但巴里終究還是偏執地完成了它。

\----------------------------

「我愛你」  
在出生的第一百天, 萊尼第一百次對著巴里這樣說。  
萊尼的眼裡有著他不知該如何形容的熱切, 那是他不曾從真正的斯納特的眼裡看到過的。

「不, 萊尼, 那只是雛鳥情節加上我設定的機器人三原則的指令混淆了你的判斷力」巴里的聲音裡有一絲他自己都沒察覺到的悲傷。

「指令不可能讓我有這麼強烈的感覺」萊尼的語氣很堅定。

「相信我, 那正是機器人三原則的最大目的」

「指令不可能讓我待在你身邊時感到歡欣而又膽怯, 勇敢而又脆弱, 就像你是整個宇宙的中心」萊尼繼續控訴著。

「是雛鳥情節跟一些指令錯誤讓你感到困擾, 我會盡快跟西斯科研究出怎麼修好指令」

「But I don't want to be fixed, Barry」

「乖, 你現在充滿困擾不安, 讓我們先調整你的指令, 看看能不能幫你釐清想法」巴里輕聲安慰道。

他帶著萊尼來到實驗室, 指示他躺下, 接著將線路連結到萊尼腦部, 讓萊尼進入休眠狀態方便尋找指令。

「我愛你」  
在被巴里喚醒的第一百零一個早上, 萊尼第一百零一次對著巴里這樣說。

他依稀記得自己在某個遙遠昏暗的地方爆炸前懊悔著, 心想如果能再見到巴里, 他要告訴巴里自己愛他。

所以第一次被巴里喚醒的那天早上, 他便順從自己心裡的聲音這麼做了。

巴里聽到這句話的時候, 總是微笑看著自己, 表情卻有點悲傷。

「不, 萊尼, 你不愛我」巴里總是這麼回答。

萊尼想著, 一定是因為他剛出生, 所以表達能力不夠好, 所以他每天都比前一天更努力讓自己聽起來更誠懇

但巴里總說他是剛來到這個世界的AI, 他應該多認識這個世界, 不需要急著決定自己愛不愛誰,。

萊尼不懂。

那些模糊又清晰的記憶碎片是什麼呢。

他記得自己跟巴里在幽暗的樹林裡靠得好近, 巴里笑了, 自己也笑了。

他記得幽暗的酒吧裡巴里走近時, 周圍彷彿突然靜了下來。

他記得在的火爐邊, 巴里抓住他的衣領, 而他的心跳聲大到他覺得全世界都聽得見。

他記得自己猶豫地拍了拍巴里的肩, 卻總是想不起來那之後他對巴里說了什麼。

「我來調整你的指令, 看看能不能幫你釐清想法」

巴里總是這樣安撫他。

其實萊尼覺得自己的想法不需要被釐清, 但也許調整指令可以幫他想起那些片段回憶之外的事, 所以他總是順著巴里, 任他調整自己的指令跟程式。

也許明天我能想起更多巴里的事呢。

帶著期盼, 萊尼閉上了眼進入休眠狀態。

「我愛你」  
西斯科再度看到萊尼, 是在它被巴里啟動後的第一百零五天。

一開始好友提到想製作AI的計畫, 他很興奮(誰不會呢)地跟他討論了好幾天。

從骨架到仿生皮膚跟五官, 再到最重要的AI程式。

然後他才搞懂巴里想把AI做成斯納特的樣子。

「老兄, 不是我在說, 這實在太詭異了」 但拗不過巴里的堅持, 西斯科跟凱特最後還是在骨架跟皮膚的部分幫他的忙了, 喔! 哈利也幫了不少忙就是了。

巴里堅持AI的核心部分他要自己來。

西斯科從沒搞懂好友是怎麼辦到的, 因為巴里總是含糊其辭, 只大略提到他參考了逆閃留下的未來科技。  
….

「除了醒來的時候用我愛你代替日安之外, 我不覺得有哪裡不對的」

巴里一言不發把車鑰匙丟進抽屜, 再神不知鬼不覺從西斯科口袋掏出鑰匙把抽屜鎖了起來。

「萊尼, 我們這邊有點問題需要你幫忙」巴里輕喚坐在醫務室床上的萊尼。

聽到巴里的呼喚, 萊尼整個眼神亮了起來; 他站起來走向巴里, 聽完巴里的指示之後, 不知從哪摸出鐵絲輕鬆打開了抽屜, 取出車鑰匙輕輕放在巴里打開的手心, 然後充滿期盼地微笑看著巴里。

「做的很好, 謝謝你」巴里輕拍萊尼的頭作為獎勵。

「你教他開鎖?」西斯科瞪著好友。

「我還教他打開電源總開關, 解除警報裝置跟解開手銬」巴里聳聳肩, 像在說他早餐喝了咖啡一樣輕鬆。

「老兄! 」

「總有一天派得上用場的嘛!」

「好吧, 那你教他的東西他都學會了, 不是很好嗎? 」

巴里的表情變得有點猶豫。

「…, 上星期我帶萊尼去中城博物館參觀中世紀珠寶展…」

「出門接觸新事物有助AI成長, 美術品對於發展萊尼的感性有很大的幫助, 很棒啊 ?」

「對, 然後我看萊尼興致勃勃地看著皇冠上的鑽石, 忍不住問他想不想偷偷把鑽石偷出來拿在手上玩玩…」巴里的表情開始變得猶豫。

「老兄! 」

「你先別激動, 我只是想說如果他想的話, 不如在我的監視之下完成, 我再把東西放回去…」

「天啊 ! 你到底在想什麼? 然後呢? 你真的帶他去偷東西了嗎? 」

「沒有。萊尼說這麼漂亮的藝術品應該要讓大家欣賞, 如果我們拿走了它, 就算事後物歸原主, 博物館也肯定不會輕易再把珠寶放在大家看得到的地方了」巴里的口氣聽起來有點…失落?

「說得很好啊, 萊尼對善惡跟美感的認知很棒呢, 而且還有分享的概念」西斯科邊咬著軟糖邊說。

「他好像對偷東西的刺激一點興趣都沒有 」

「你到底希望他怎麼樣? 」

「我說不上來, 但總覺得哪裡不對, 西斯科你能幫我看看他的演算法嗎? 」

再度拗不過巴里小狗般的眼神, 西斯科搖了搖頭指了指醫療床, 示意巴里帶萊尼躺好。

\---------------

「老兄, 我檢查過了, 萊尼的指令跟演算法沒有問題, 很順利地吸收知識並且自行成長喔~ 」

「這樣啊… 」

巴里又露出那種不知道鬆了一口氣, 還是該說是失望的表情, 帶著萊尼出門了。

西斯科不知道他最好的朋友什麼時候開始對斯納特這麼執著, 近乎偏執。但他又不知該不該點破。

好吧, 萊尼的確跟斯納特不像, 他完成任務之後熱切望著巴里渴望肯定的眼神, 像小孩期待被父母稱讚; 斯納特的話絕對會得意地對著巴里歪著嘴角壞笑吧, 不對, 斯納特一開始就不會乖乖聽從巴里的指揮才對。

但萊尼有個地方跟斯納特一模一樣。

巴里從來沒有發現, 在巴里背過身, 而且斯納特以為旁人沒在注意的時候, 他總是用虔誠又熱切的眼神看著巴里。

就跟萊尼熱切地看著巴里的神情一模一樣。


End file.
